


Proposal

by kingstoken



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: They lay in a puddle of post-coital bliss, her head against his broad chest.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Middle Aged Ships Comment Ficathon](https://middleagedships.dreamwidth.org). Prompt: Tom/Sierra, Proposal

They lay in a puddle of post-coital bliss, her head against his broad chest. Kevin and Josie had both gone to an end of summer pool party at Thornhill, and Tom and her had made the most of the privacy.

Sierra got up slightly, supporting herself with one arm, while her other hand played with the hair on his chest.

"I better go, Kevin will be home soon." He caressed her cheek, then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to go, in fact, I don't want to ever be away from you again." Her heart melted at the sentiment, but then she saw how intently he was looking at her.

"Wait, Tom, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I want you to marry me."


End file.
